


It Always Escalates

by wormstachefiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormstachefiction/pseuds/wormstachefiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: DEAN AND CASTIEL PRANKING SAM ON APRIL FOOLS DAY (PREFERABLY INVOLVING CLOWNS?)-for Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Always Escalates

Dean has had it. The pranks were all well and good until the purple kool-aid powder on his tooth brush. You just don't mess with a man's tooth brush. His mouth was still stained. So now he was pulling out the big guns. He'd gone to the store earlier, while Sam was knee-deep in research, and picked up the necessary supplies. The look he got from the cashier for buying white face paint and a tube of red lipstick was almost worth it for the reaction he knew he'd get out of Sam. Now all he could do was bide his time.  
Later that night, while Sam was getting in the shower, Dean sat Castiel across from him on his bed and started applying the clown make up to his face.  
"Dean, I don't understand. Why-"  
"Just shut up and quit squirming, Cas. We've got 15 minutes tops before he's out." Dean snapped, but he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face at the ridiculousness of what he was doing right now. Dean finished, sat back, and with a grin admired his work of art. He heard the shower turn off and bolted up from the bed.  
"Alright, Cas, just like I said. Wait until he's in bed, all comfortable." Dean was rushing Castiel toward Sam's room now.  
"I still don't understand, Dean..." Castiel said, looking confused as ever. "Why do I have to go in the closet?" He asked.  
"Stop whining. I've spent half my life in closets, it's not that bad." Dean said as he shoved Castiel in the closet, closed the door, and sprinted into the hallway. He was just in time too, as Sam was just leaving the bathroom. Dean followed Sam into the kitchen and watched as his brother played out his usual night time ritual, taking delight in seeing that he had picked a white t-shirt and his favorite pair of plaid flannel pajama pants to go to bed in. Sam made his cup of hot chocolate, picked out a book, and headed for his bedroom. Dean followed after the door was shut. He waited just outside the room, barely containing a snicker. One minute passed. Two minutes. Three. Four. Then he heard it, the opening of the closet door. Castiel stepped out.  
"Hello, Sam." He said, as he came to a stop a few feet from Sam's bedside. And Dean heard it, the sounds of victory. _Yelp! Splash! Clatter!_  
"DAMNIT, DEAN!" Sam bellowed, and Dean heard him jump from the bed a thunder forward. Sam wrenched the door open. The sight of Sam made Dean double over in laughter. White shirt and plaid pants stained all down with hot chocolate.  
"Too far." Sam growled, as he pushed passed and went back into the bathroom. Dean sighed, calming himself out of his hysterics. A few moments pass.  
"Dean, can I please wash my face now?" Castiel's monotone comes from somewhere in Sam's room. Dean turns, takes in the sight of Castiel, awkward as ever and covered in make up and finds himself in stitches all over again.

_Ah, vengence is sweet._


End file.
